la isla
by pao saki
Summary: unas vacaciones, lo que hacia falta, pero tal vez fueron el el lugar equivocado y en el momento inoportuno
1. Chapter 1

Hola es otra historia pero esta es de horror y misterio, ojala les guste, …

Cap. 1 "prologo"

En una escuela en New York era el último día de clases y cuatro chicas esperaban el toque, la señal de libertad por las vacaciones de verano, las cuatro chicas eran Karai, Yenedith, Abril y Reyna

Mientras afuera de la escuela una camioneta las esperaba

Al fin la campana sonó, libertad al fin

Maestra: bien pueden irse, disfruten sus vacaciones

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo asía la camioneta que las esperaba, al subir

Donnei: Que tal tu día mi amor.

Abril: bien Donnei

Leo: listas para irnos

Karai: que irnos ya

Raph: eh… si

Yenedith: no aún no hemos ido de compras

Mikey: enserio tienen que ir

Reyna: si,

Leo: ok pero tienen que convencer a Raph

Raph: vamos a llegar tarde así que no

Yenedith: por fa solo será una hora pliss Raphi.- dijo con voz suave

Raph: odio cuando logras convencerme pero solo una hora

…

Dos horas y media después

Karai: ya podemos irnos

Abril: ven una hora de compras no hace daño

Donnei: una hora no pero ustedes tardaron dos horas y media

Raph: por que tardaron tanto, si no hubieran ido de compras, ya estaríamos a la mitad del camino

Donnie: espero que compraran comida

Reyna: creo que olvidamos ese detallito,

Leo: comprare algo en el camino

Karai: Leo te digo algo y no te enojas

Leo: que

Karai: tu billetera esta vacía

Leo: QUE… karai que compraste, traía mil dólares.- Leo estaba molesto

Karai: bueno compre…

Raph: es tu culpa Leo, sabes que no le debes dar una billetera llena a una chica y menos cuando va de compras

Leo: que compraste

Karai: tiendas de campaña, no me quería quedar en la arena, lo siento

Mikey: VACACIONES AQUÍ VAMOS

Donnie: serán las mejores

Raph: siempre y cuando las chicas dejen dinero para el regreso

….

**Este primer cap. No es muy terrorífico, pero la historia apenas comienza que les esperara en su destino.**

Una pregunta, que prefieren

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada 2 semanas**

**3.- (ustedes proponen otra sugerencia)**


	2. Chapter 2

WakaiSenshi si es muy graciosa

Andyhamato99 deseo concedido aquí la continuación

Jackeline762 yo también soy así para que negarlo

Disfrute la historia

…..

Mikey: ya llegamos

Leo: no

Mikey: falta mucho

Leo: no, Raph, puedes conducir lo que falta

Raph. Ok

…

Mikey: casi llegamos

Raph: si

Mikey: falta mucho

Raph: si

Mikey: lo que dices no tiene lógica lo sabes

Raph: si

Mikey: me estás dando el avión

Raph: si

Mikey: eres cruel

Raph: si

Yenedith: amor cuanto falta

Raph: una hora más

…

Mikey: al fin llegamos

Karai: Mikey tenemos que llegar a esa isla

Mikey: cuanto más

Abril: a la hora de la cena llegaremos

Raph: si pero a la hora que cena karai

Mikey: karai a qué hora cenas

Karai: a los doce

Mikey: falta mucho, apenas son las once

Raph: esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieran ido de compras

Karai: no llegaríamos tarde, si cierta persona, no hubiera ido a velocidad baja

Leo: basta

…

Las doce cincuenta y los chicos apenas llegaron a la isla

Donnie: que extraño, las estrellas no están en la posición que debería

Raph: me voy a arrepentir pero a que te refieres

Donnie: es como si hubiéramos viajado al futuro

Leo: o al pasado

Mikey: que miedo

Yenedith: que bobo, es tu imaginación

Reyna: ya tengo sueño, porque no dormimos

…

**El terror esta por empezar JAJACOFCOFJAJAJ risa malvada **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí la continuación **

IsaEverdeen.- gracias por comentar, y si está bien para Halloween, pero voy a subir otra

**WakaiSenshi.- en este Cáp. Comienza el suspenso y terror**

**Jackeline762.- gracias por comentar**

**Andyhamato99.- concedido aquí empieza el terror **

**Hola-hablar **_hola-pensar__**hola-cantar**_**hola-susurrar**

…

Cáp. 3 "sucesos extraños"

La mañana llego, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, las tortugas no traían sus armas ni sus cinturones, solo traían su banda, abril traía un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color lila, estaba totalmente descotado de la espalda, karai traía un bikini azul con líneas blancas, yenedith al igual que karai traía un bikini color rojo tinto, y Reina traía un traje de una sola pieza color naranja

"**El paisaje es hermoso"**.- dijo karai mientras veía el horizonte

"**no tan lindo como tú**".- dijo leo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"**te amo"**

"**una carrera a ver quién llega primero al mar"**.- desafió Mikey a reina

"**te gano"**

"**demuéstralo" **los dos corrieron al mar, mientras todos se divertían, sin saberlo eran observados desde la abundante vegetación que estaba en la isla

"**quien quiere jugar voleibol" **dijo Raph mientras sostenía una pelota y todos se reunían para jugar, se dividieron, en un equipo Karai, Leo, Reina y Mikey, en otro Yenedith, Raph Abril y Donnie, empezaron a jugar, Reina la saco, y Donnie le logro darle un golpe devolviéndola, mikey le iba a dar pero en cuanto toco la pelota esta se desinflo,

"**genial, ya la ponchaste"**.- dijo yenedith

Donnie se acerco y tomo la pelota y observo una pequeña fisura que fue hecha por una espina que estaba clavada en la pelota, esta era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para poderla ver sin tanto esfuerzo, la tomo y la observo detenidamente, Abril también se acerco y miro la espina

"**que es eso viscoso que tiene en la punta".-** pregunto Abril señalando la espina

"**no lo se".-** donnie toco el liquido viscoso de la punta y casi de inmediato se le adormecieron los dedos con los que toco la sustancia "**es una neurotoxina, creo que de una rana dardo dorada, pero en muy poca y esta disuelto en agua"**

"**como lo sabes"**.- pregunto esta vez la tortuga mas pequeña

"**fácil, se me adormecieron los dedos con los que toque la sustancia, si no estuviera disuelta, estaría inconciente"**

"**ok, aclarado eso, quiero escuchar música"**.- Karai tomo su celular pero la imagen en su aparato estaba distorsionada, no se notaba nada y luego se apago "**mi cel no funciona"**

Leo tomo el suyo y estaba igual al de Karai **"el mió tampoco"**

Abril tomo su bolso buscando su celular, saco un mapa, luego una brújula, al fin encontró su cel, y estaba igual

"**Donnie por que la brújula se mueve así".- **pregunto Raph, Donnie miro el artefacto, la aguja de señalamiento se movía sin control

"**esto comienza a asustar".-** dijo reina señalando la vegetación, las hojas de las palmas llagaban hasta en suelo y había bastantes arbustos era una vegetación abundante, señalaba unas hojas que se movían ligeramente, pero no había viento, ni una brisa

"**oigan, quien más esta viendo unos diez ojos entre los arbustos".- **pregunto Yenedith

"**te refieres a los que nos miran feo"** prosiguió Leo

"**Karai, tu organizaste este viaje, donde estamos".-** dijo Donnie

"**estamos en**…"

….

**FIN de este Cáp. **

**Hagan sus apuestas donde estarán, alguien lo sabe, es un lugar muy famoso, y literalmente quien entra no sale, espero sus comentarios**

**Sayonara**


End file.
